Glittery Things
by Wicked Passion
Summary: Lily and James hate each other. James bribes Dumbledore to lock them both in a broom closet, until Lily goes out with him. GLND competition. OneShot


Glittery Things

By Padfoot

* * *

Never did I think I would like James Harry Potter, _like that! _I mean we hexed, pranked, and generally hated each other up till fifth year. I say fifth year, because something in James H. Potter seemed to snap that year. Suddenly frogs and other slimy things in my bed, were replaced with chocolates and flowers. Hexes with love poems, and though I still convinced myself that I hated James Potter, he seemed to love? no lust after me. I found this even more unsettling than the curses.

And so for the entire fifth year, I pretended that Potter had not changed and continued my pranking of him. I found myself continually wondering when Potter would break, because surely one-night-stand Potter was not about to change his ways. But I was wrong... which I didn't like one bit, because rarey is Lily Ann Evans wrong.

And so Potter kept up his begging for date through out sixth year, which I ignored. But the harder I seemed to ignore Potter, the more he begged for a date. And I will always remember that fateful day... when I received my Head Girl's badge. Seventh year was looking bright already, and Potter would be tired of his little charade and leave me alone! If not, well I only had ten months to go before I graduated from Hogwarts. And so I walked onto the scarlett steam engine with my head held high, Head Girl badge pinned proudly on my small, but efficent chest. I greeted everyone graciously on my way to the Head's comparment. So wrapped up was I in my queen-like fantasy, that never once did it cross my mind that there might be a king. A king I didn't like.

And so as I stepped into the Head's Comparment, and all I could see is that untidy annoying mop of black, that Potter calls hair. Not once did it cross my dazed mind that James Potter could be Head Boy. He was here visiting, thats all. Dumbledore would never appoint such a trouble making git as Head Boy. But we needed to start the meeting with the prefects, so Potter needed to leave. And I, Lily Evans, was going to be the one to boot that arrogant Potter out.

"Oi, Potter!" And he turned from the group of girl prefects towards me, his hazel eyes looking amused. He was handsome, darn him! And my hand urged to run my fingers though that black hair, but of course I was going to do no such thing. "Mr. Potter I must ask you to leave so we can begin this meeting." I said smugly. Puffing my chest out a little to make sure no one missed my Head Girl's badge.

"Well Lily, it'd be kind of hard to start the meeting without the Head Boy." Potter replied slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I know Potter, but what has that got to do with you? And where is our Head Boy anyways?" I ask, only just realizing I never though of a Head Boy. Potter seemed to swell a little and the arrogant grin had my heart racing, and not because I liked it!

"Your looking at him!" He replied, pointing smugly to his chest where a shiny Head Boy badge gleamed. How could I have missed it? Potter had enlarged the badge three times the size it was supposed to be. Stupid Git. I scowl up at him, at a loss for words. James Potter and I, stuck working togather for the whole year! His words echoed in my head about a million times before Potter snapped his fingers in my face and said, "Snap out of it Evans!" I glared at him, wanting to hex that stupid grin off his face, but not daring to risk it in front of The Prefect Potter Fanclub. And so I took my seat and began the meeting.

Never had I thought to go out with James Potter, as I have stated this quite a lot. But when your stuck in a broom closet with him, you kind of get to know a guy. And yes, I did say stuck in a broom closet, and not by free will. James and I had been walking along talking- well bickering- okay so we were having a shouting match on what to do about the Yule Ball. Stupid Prat wanted singing Christmas knomes dressed like Santa stolling through the Great Hall. And I wanted it to be romanctic with ice Sculptures and things along those lines. This had not been our first, or worst argument. And I though we had been alone.

When suddenly we came upon an opened broom closet. Convincing James that it was our job to inspect why one of Filchs broom closets was standing open, we went to investigate. Potter grumbling the whole way. And as I stepped up to the doorway of the closet I noticed something glittering faintly on the wall. Now this broom closet was very small, not remotely big enough for two people to stand in, let alone sit. But that faintly glittering object on the wall caught my attention, and I couldn't stop myself from stepping in to get a closer look at the sparkling object...

"What's that Evans?" Potter asked, as I rolled my eyes. And to my great horror Potter stepped in to see the glittering object, his eyes going dreamy as he plastered me against the wall.

"POTTER!" I wheezed, very cramped. "POTTER GET OUT! WHAT ARE YOU-" And before I knew what was happening to my great and terrified astonishment the closet door swung shut. I stood in disbelief, as the banging of the door seemed to jolt Potter from his trance.

"The glittery object is gone." He said, and I could hear a frown in his voice. Not that I could see his face, since we were plunged into total darkness the moment the door banged shut. I silently seethed.

"Potter, who cares about somestupid glitter on the wall? Get us out of here!" I said, and felt Potter reaching behind him for the door knob. But the more Potter stuggled the more panic striken I got. He didn't even have enough room to trun around, but was twisting the knob, his handbackward. "James! Whats wrong? Why arn't you opening this dang door!"

"Evans, it won't budge! It's locked."

"Locked?" I asked stupidly, not really understanding what Potter was trying to say.

"Locked." James replied more firmly. And then I knew, I was locked and squished inside a broom cupboard with James Potter. The guy Ihated more than any other male alive.

We banged for about five minutes, James pushing his back and legs against the door. Making a sort of muffled knocking. And surprisingly we heard a voice come from outside the door. It was Dumbledore. Now what was Professor Dumbledore doing here?

We explained our situation, and after seemingly trying to unlock the door, Dumbledore told us we'd have to wait in here until he could look up a more complex unlocking charm.

"Your not telling methe mostadvancedwizard of our time cannot unlock a broom closet door. HIS BROOM CLOSET DOOR." I steamed, listening to Dumbledore's retreating foot steps thatsounded entirely too bouncy. "And how come he just seemed to appear out of no where when he found us? And he found us so quickly. I never even heard foot steps!" I rant in a accusatory tone. "Why would the effing Head Master of Hogwarts lock us in a cramped broom closet for?" And then I noticed. "JAMES HARRY POTTER GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY BUTT." I screamed.

"Lily, where am I supposed to put my hand? There is no where else to lay it... and it seems so happy there." James replies in a pouty voice.

"Your enjoying this arn't you?"

"I'd have to say that I am."

"Why? We are stuck in a cramped, hot broom closet. With no room to move." I say quietly, thinking maybe Potter has gone mad, and I wouldn't want to feel guilty about yelling at a insane person.

"Lily, this is the only time I've had to be close to you. To have time with you, where your not always going off. Where I can smell your shampoo for as long as I want." I thought about this for a moment. Potter seemed absolutly serious.

"Your smelling my shampoo." I say finally.

"Mmm hmm. Smells really nice to." James whispers. "Lily why won't you go out with me?" James asks in that same shivering whisper, so close his breath tickled my cheek.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully, my mind fora first in my life going blank. And I felt dazed, and a bit too warm... Maybe we were running out of oxygen.

"Lily go out with me please." I don't say anything, andtryto dig through the muck James has created in my mind.

_Okay Lily girl. Think! _I tell myself, _Whats are the Pro's and Con's of dating James Potter? _

But my normally efficient brain fails me. And all I can think of is James' cologne. Dang James for bringing up smell. Its a wonderfully intoxicating scent.

"I like your cologne, Okay." I answer quickly,before I lose my nerve. Entirely to fast, my words tripping over one another.

"What?" James asks in shocked tones, though I suspectI hearamusment in his voice.

"I said, I like you cologne." I say sensible, fidgeting slightly.

"No after that."

"I said I would go out with you." And the next minute I hear a cheer erupt from James. I roll my eyes, but can't help the wide grin from forming. Seconds later, I hear footsteps and Dumbledore. A lock clicking, and James and I fall out into the bright corridor. Dumbledore smiling, his blue eyes twinkling. I blush as I look over at the grin on James' face. I lean forward, place a chaste kiss on his cheek and mutter something about needing to be up in my dorm.

I didn't see the five galleons James Potter passed Albus for locking us in the broom closet five years ago. But we've been married now for four years, and I expect I owe Albus more than a few galleons. I place a hand on my stomache as I lay watching James that night, sleeping peacefully beside me. We are expecting our bundle of joy in July, though James doesn't know it yet. I think tomarrow I am going to head up to Hogwarts and rent out a large broom closet from Dumbledore.

LP


End file.
